


【承鈞】烹飪

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 兩人上了一個烹飪節目。





	【承鈞】烹飪

**Author's Note:**

> 好像在寫對話腳本一樣XDDD

吳承洋和徐鈞浩受邀到美食節目煮一桌家常料理。

徐鈞浩原本想拒絕這個通告，因為他不會煮飯，但聽到吳承洋已經答應上節目，他就決定去了，反正吳承洋很會煮，他靠他就好了。

錄製節目那天，徐鈞浩特意穿了件黑襯衫，因為他有預感一定會把衣服弄髒，所以先穿黑色的就沒事。

吳承洋則穿白襯衫，因為他覺得廚師就是要穿白色，反正他很會煮，但他一時忘了旁邊還有個小笨蛋徐鈞浩。

主持人決定兩人要限時煮出番茄炒蛋、三杯雞、乾煎鮭魚和蔬菜湯。明明聽起來都是很簡單的料理，卻被徐鈞浩搞得很複雜。

「你先幫我把鮭魚浸泡在米酒、薑、魚露裡面。」吳承洋發號施令，自己則熟練的將雞腿剁成小塊，準備先做三杯雞。

徐鈞浩手忙腳亂地想找出米酒和魚露是哪一瓶。

「欸，哪一瓶是魚露啊？」徐鈞浩東看西看，完全看不出哪罐是魚露。

主持人在旁邊笑說：「徐鈞浩，你是不是沒煮過飯啊？」

「就沒有啊！吼，你快點直接告訴我是哪一罐啦！」

「不行，這是給你們的挑戰欸！」主持人嚴正拒絕。

吳承洋在切肉、切薑的空檔，把魚露找出來給徐鈞浩。

「你不會直接看標籤喔。」吳承洋無奈地說，他開始熱鍋，把麻油倒進去，再放入薑片。

徐鈞浩笑著道謝後，小心翼翼的將米酒和魚露倒進盤子裡，再拿刀子慢慢切薑。

「你也切太大塊了吧！」吳承洋在翻炒的空檔還有時間顧及到徐鈞浩的薑。

「我很怕切到手。」徐鈞浩不好意思地吐舌。

「算了只是泡的應該沒關係。」吳承洋決定將就，他的雞腿已經翻炒變色，又加入剛切好的蒜跟糖。

「吳承洋你真的很厲害欸！」主持人在旁邊讚嘆道。

「對啊，所以才是我老公。」徐鈞浩又耍嘴皮子。

「你才知道當你老公多辛苦。」吳承洋回道，將米酒和醬油倒入，轉大火蓋上鍋蓋。

「你應該還記得怎麼打蛋吧？」吳承洋轉頭問徐鈞浩。

「不要小看我欸，那時不是你帶著我打的嘛！」徐鈞浩轉身開冰箱拿雞蛋，沖了沖水，瞄準水槽邊，輕輕敲了一下，沒破，又敲了一次，還是沒破。於是，啪！蛋液四處噴濺。

「呃。」徐鈞浩看著自己滿手蛋液，還有一滴噴到吳承洋的衣服上。

「你不是說你會嗎？還噴到人家承洋的衣服，你要把它拿去送洗！」主持人在旁邊大笑。

「我就知道他一定會打不好。」吳承洋又拿了新的蛋，俐落地打進碗裡。

「很難欸，對不起啦，衣服晚點我幫你拿去洗，我先擠洗碗精抹上去，不然看起來很18禁。」徐鈞浩擠了幾滴洗碗精，抹在吳承洋襯衫上，洗洗手。

「我等等脫給你。你來攪拌。」吳承洋將碗交給徐鈞浩。

「你們不要突然開車好不好。」主持人又笑得前翻後仰。

吳承洋開始切番茄，徐鈞浩快樂地站在那打蛋。  
「欸小笨蛋，不要再打了啦，你以為要做蛋糕喔！要記得在蛋裡面加蔥。」吳承洋看徐鈞浩打到都快起泡了，出聲提醒。想了想，還是決定自己把蔥切一切，直接要徐鈞浩加進去。

切好番茄，他回到鍋前，把九層塔撒下去後，再加入米酒翻炒一下，就起鍋了。

「哇塞，好香！」主持人鼓掌稱讚，徐鈞浩也跟著鼓掌，說：「能跟他結婚實在太幸福了！」

「吼徐鈞浩你真的只是來出一張嘴的，這樣不行。」主持人搖頭。

「我出一張嘴幫忙把菜全部吃光啊，不然你們兩個怎麼吃得完？」徐鈞浩夾了一塊三杯雞放進嘴裡。「哦哦，好燙，好好吃喔！」

吳承洋馬上又開始炒起番茄炒蛋，徐鈞浩和主持人直接在旁邊吃了起來，一邊吃一邊嚷著好好吃。

「欸鈞浩，蛋拿過來。」吳承洋呼喚道。

「好的，老公！」徐鈞浩放下筷子，把蛋碗交給他，然後掏出口袋裡的手機，幫吳承洋拍了張照。「會煮飯的男人帥爆！」吳承洋邊炒邊笑。

沒一會，番茄炒蛋也完成了。

「魚應該已經醃好了。」吳承洋自言自語道，他將湯汁倒掉，抹上一點點麵粉，再下鍋油煎。

「欸你真的是來這裡吃的欸，還不去幫忙。」主持人邊吃邊指使徐鈞浩，「我等等會洗碗啦！」徐鈞浩又夾了幾塊番茄炒蛋放進碗裡，再走到吳承洋身邊餵他吃。  
「很好吃吧。」徐鈞浩說得好像是自己煮的一樣。  
吳承洋點點頭。

「欸我吃到都忘了看時間了，剩下十五分鐘哦！」主持人宣布。

「這麼快！還有湯欸，我來洗菜！」徐鈞浩終於肯放下筷子，把高麗菜、紅蘿蔔都拿去洗一洗。

「你不會切到手的啦，把高麗菜、紅蘿蔔和洋蔥都切小塊。」吳承洋鼓勵道。

「沒問題！」徐鈞浩在心裡自我打氣一番，開始切。  
雖然切得很醜，但還是完成了。

吳承洋也把魚煎好了，他把南瓜剖開，又切了切。  
把所有材料放進水裡，燜煮。

「徐鈞浩你應該把通告費拿去請吳承洋吃飯。」

「我們常常一起吃飯啊，不需要你特別提醒。」徐鈞浩勾住吳承洋的手，假裝自己是小媳婦似的。

「不用浪費錢，你買菜回來，我煮給你吃就好了。」吳承洋笑著說。

「看你們放閃我就飽了啊！」主持人把筷子放下，翻了白眼。

「那你等下都不要吃喔，不要吃我老公的手藝。」徐鈞浩伸手把筷子拿走。

「欺負主持人，扣時間！時間到！」主持人自顧自的按下碼表。

「欸你這樣不公平！」徐鈞浩把筷子塞回主持人手裡。

「你這樣等一下吃到的東西會是生的喔。」吳承洋也幫腔道，他打開湯鍋，翻攪了一會兒，撒了點鹽。

「徐鈞浩去擺餐桌，我就原諒你。」

「好啦，主持人英明。」徐鈞浩把菜一盤一盤端到桌上，也把碗筷放好。

湯煮好了。

三人圍在桌邊：「開動了！」

「這個魚怎麼是酸的？」主持人夾了一口魚，問道。  
徐鈞浩一聽，大驚失色：「我該不會把醋當成米酒了吧！」  
「我真的、真的不意外。」吳承洋面不改色的夾了一口魚吃進嘴裡。  
徐鈞浩呵呵呵的大笑。

最後那盤魚還是被吳承洋吃完了。


End file.
